Hifumi Yamada/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official hifumii.jpg|Hifumi's design. Beta Beta desings.jpg|Hifumi in the beta version (Top - the third order from right to left). betahifumi.jpg|Hifumi's beta design. Beta Yamada and Hagakure designs.jpg|A newer version of Hifumi's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Yasuhiro Hagakure. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Hifumi on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Hifumi and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaYamada'sBeta.jpg|Hifumi's beta close up. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Hifumi in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Elevator of the First Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Toko, Yamada and Makoto in first Trial.png|Hifumi and Makoto during the Class Trial. Chapter 2 Morningexercises.png|Attending Monokuma's morning exercises. Chapter 3 Robo_Justice_captured_Hifumi.png|Robo Justice kidnapping Hifumi. Hifumi's_corpse.png|Hifumi pretending to be death. Ishi_Yamada_Death.jpg|Hifumi's moved corpse, along with Kiyotaka Ishimaru's moved corpse. Hifumi in Aoi's arms.jpg|Hifumi dying in Aoi Asahina's arms. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Special Yamada room.png|Hifumi's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do3_12801.png|Hifumi's underwear. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 11 Hifumi and Sakura seal the windows.jpg|Hifumi and Sakura placing iron bolts on the sealed windows. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Opening Mondo_Oowada_and_Hifumi_Yamada_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Mondo Owada and Hifumi in the opening. Episode 01 Hifumi_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Hifumi's introduction. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Hifumi watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 02 Hifumi bouncing bed.png|Hifumi bouncing on the bed. Episode 03 Yamada anime episode 3.jpg|Hifumi shocked as he witnesses Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 04 Celestia losing her temper.jpg|Celestia Ludenberg losing her temper and shouting at Hifumi. Episode 06 Yamada in Art Room.jpg|Hifumi excitment after investigating the Art Room. Yamada embarrassed.jpg|Hifumi embarrassed. Yamada determinated to protect Alter Ego.jpg|Hifumi determined to protect Alter Ego. Yamada arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|Hifumi arguing with Kiyondo. Yamada pretending to be dead.jpg|Hifumi pretending to be dead by putting transfusion blood on himself. Yamada's death.jpg|Hifumi's death. Episode 08 MaizonoCelesYamada photo.jpg|Sayaka, Celeste and Hifumi in a photo. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. End Card Ed6.png|Hifumi in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Hifumi in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Hifumi in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 11 Hifumi, Kyoko, Celeste, Kyoko.png|Hifumi, Kyoko, Celeste, and Taka appeared in Makoto's hallucination. |-| Manga= File:Yamadachibi.png|Hifumi, chibi-style. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Hifumi's reaction to Mukuro Ikusaba's (disguised as Junko Enoshima) death. Hifumi and aoi scared of naegi.png|Hifumi and Hina agreeing with Celeste. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Hifumi's reaction to Leon being dragged away. hifumi screaming.png|Hifumi frightened by Celeste. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Hifumi in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Hifumi's (Seitarou Mukai) Full Outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Hifumi played by Matsuo.png|Hifumi's (Shun Matsuo) outfit in the play. Hifumi played by Masaaki.png|Hifumi's (Masaaki Amenomiya) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= 4koma.jpg|Hifumi on the cover of the Dangan Ronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 3.jpg|Hifumi and Celeste on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 3. Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Mondo DVD cover vol 5.jpg|Hifumi, Taka and Mondo on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa Hifumi Yamada official art.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Danganronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art ByakuyaHifumiNagito.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Toko Hifumi nd Kazuichi on the cover of DR reloaded.png|Hifumi on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. |-| Official Site= Otaku_Official_Anime_Site.png|Hifumi on the official anime site. Yamada Otaku Official Site 2.jpg|Hifumi on the official game site (character part). Choose your character.png|Hifumi on the character select screen. Hifumi on the site.png|Hifumi on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Hifumi Yamada Profile Dangan Ronpa Happy Trigger Havoc English Site.PNG|Hifumi's profile on the English site. |-| New MonoMono Machine= Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References